A satellite television system may comprise a low noise block downconverter (LNB) which is generally co-located with a satellite reception assembly (e.g., a “dish”) in the satellite television system. The conventional LNB may be operable to amplify a received radio frequency (RF) satellite signal and convert such signal to lower frequencies such as, for example, intermediate frequencies (IF). Presently, satellite television systems have become ubiquitous, primarily due to reductions in the cost of satellite television reception technology. A plurality of satellite television systems may be in a neighborhood.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.